The First Cog I ever Faced
by Fite The Cat
Summary: Sorry, I had no idea what to call it XD but anyways, this story came to me in a dream, and I think it's pretty cool! My dream was so vivid, I remember everything, so please read my dream, slightly edited. PS This doesn't star Fite, so that's why I made that the cover. I think I was an orange puppy or bunny or something.


"Son, come here." I walked up to my father, a little nervous. I hoped I wasn't in trouble. "You've grown older, and you've got lots of Laff. 10 is quite a bit for your age!" "Yeah," I responded, still a bit nervous, though he was complementing me. That was my father. Always intimidating. "What your father is trying to say," my mother interrupted. She had a soothing voice. I could listen to her. "is that we think you're ready for your firt Toontask!" "Really?" I looked up at her. "This isn't a joke, is it?" I could tell by her face that it wasn't. "Oh, my goodness, thank you so much!" It was quiet for a minute, my mother and father started discussing something, and then they looked back at me and my mother, again, said, "Okay. Your Toontask is to get a cupcake and squirting flower from Toontown Central," she said, with a small smile on her face. "Oh, my goodness, that means not only do I get a Toontask, but I get to ride the Trolley AND get gags?!" I jumped up for joy. "Yes, you do. You also have to bring us back the cupcake and squirting flower so we know you completed it successfully." "Okay!" I headed out the door.

When I got to the Playground, I decided to play with anyone who got on. A few Toons I passed by asked me why I was so excited. "I'm gonna ride the Trolley for the first time ever!" I exclaimed, a huge smile on my face. One Toon got excited upon hearing that news. "Sparkle, he's going on the Trolley for the first time ever! We've gotta ride with him!" "Nah, I don't care," another Toon reading a magazine looked up for a second, then started reading the magazine again. "Sorry, that's just my friend, Sparkle Twinklepop, she never wants to help anyone," the friendly Toon apologized. suddenly Sparkle threw her magazine down and jumped on the friendly Toon (did I mention Sparkle was a cat?) and started clawing her. "NEVER call me by my full name EVER AGAIN!" The friendly Toon looked like she was being hurt. Badly. Finally, she mumbled the word sorry, after catching her breath from the sudden pounce. Sparkle seemed just as mad, but she let her up. "What did you say, I couldn't hear you," she said, clearly just wanting her to say it louder. "I'm sorry," she said, much more loudly this time. "Sorry you had to see that. She's just got a bit of a temper," the friendly Toon said, turning to me. "Don't we all, though?" I responded, clearly not frazzled by the commotion that had just happened. No one else was, either, mostly because it happened all the time for her friends, and not many Toons were there that day. "Okay, well, let's go!"

"That was SO fun!" I said as we hopped off the trolley. "I'm definitely coming back here again!" "Now you just have to go to Goofy's Gag Shop and get the gags!" the friendly Toon (I learned her name was Summer) pointed to the Gag Shop right next to the trolley. "I'll come with you, but then I have to go right away. It looks like Sparkle is ready to claw me again." "Okay!" I skipped to the Gag Shop.

"Hi, I'm here to get my first 2 gags, a cupcake and a squirting flower!" I said to the person over the counter. "Awesome! I'm Clerk Clara, obliged to be at your service!" She exclaimed, handing me the gags. "This is awesome!" I yelled. "Well, like I said, I gotta go now, hopefully Sparkle won't kill me for some unknown reason. Here's my number, call me if you ever need help!" she said, and after giving me her number, she left in a hurry. I was so excited! I rushed to get home, but suddenly, in front of the tunnel I was about to go into, was a Cold Caller! You may not think a Cold Caller is very powerful, but to a 10 Laffer, It's extremely powerful! It went into battle with me, and I immediately ran. However, right where I popped up, there was the Cold Caller! It smirked at me and started to walk towards me. I froze for just a moment, then ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran into the gag shop, and, before anyone could stop me, I jumped over the counter and went into the "Emplyees only" room. There was a Toon in there, and she immediately stopped me. "Can't you see the sign? Employees only!" "But... but there's a cog out there! He's after me!" I looked through some one way glass. He was by the door, waiting for me. "Please, you gotta let me hide! I'm only 10 Laff, I just got my first gags!" "Tough luck, kid. The only people allowed back here are the employees and Flippy himself." I stood by the door, unsure of what to do. I had to face it, one way or another. Either I got out there and faced it willingly, or was thrown out, and had to face it unwillingly.


End file.
